FNaF 2017 Calendar
INFO The Five Nights at Freddy's: A 16-Month 2017 Calendar is a Calendar spanning from September 2016 - December 2017. Each month shows a render of an animatronic in the FNaF1 Cameras, while on the bottom shows the dates. There is a smaller vertical version with different renders as well. Online Listings: 2016 The first page is the last 4 months of 2016. The top render depicts Nightmare Fredbear's head. He is found in CAM3 (Closet) and it is 12 AM. You have 100% power and only using 1 bar of power. 4 napkins are displayed amongst the party table-like background. Each napkin shows the months of September, October, November, and December of 2016. No holidays or moon phases are present on these, but in November in the empty space a key is shown of what icons represent the moon phases. September has on its napkin the phrase FUN TIME! October is LET'S PARTY! November is LET'S EAT!!! And December is CELEBRATE! December and September seem to have stains from a soda can on their napkins. JANUARY The top render depicts Freddy smiling and waving at the camera, it is 1 AM now, and 93% of power is left. 4 bars of power usage are being taken up. He is being shown on CAM 2B (Outside left door). Down below shows Chica and Freddy up top as depicted in the FNaF 3 Posters. At the bottom is Toy Freddy in a waving position, with the word CELEBRATE! beside him. IMPORTANT DATES: 1- New Year's Day 5- First Quarter Moon 6- Epiphany 12- Full Moon 16- Martin Luther King Jr. Day 19- Last Quarter Moon 28- Chinese New Year / New Moon FEBRUARY The top render shows Chica looking at the camera, oddly with the cupcake in the wrong hand. 87% Power remains and you are using 3 bars of power. She is seen in CAM 4A (Right Hallway). It is 1 AM still. Down below depicts Chica in Bonnie in their FNaF 3 poster form at the top, while down below shows the Chica Plush with the phrase LET'S EAT!!! beside it. IMPORANT DATES: 2- Groundhog Day 4- First Quarter Moon 6- Constitution Day (MEX) 11- Full Moon 12- Lincoln's Birthday 13- Family Day (CAN: BC) 14- Valentine's Day 15- National Flag of Canada Day 18- Last Quarter Moon 20- President's Day / Family Day (CAN: AB, ON, SK) 22- Washington's Birthday 24- Flag Day (MEX) 26- New Moon MARCH The top render depicts Nightmare Bonnie Striking a pose in front of the camera. He is found on CAM 1B (Dining Room) and you are left with 81% Power. It has turned 2 AM and 2 bars of power are being used. The bottom shows Freddy and Bonnie from the FNaF 3 posters at the top and a Bonnie Plush at the bottom with the words LET'S PARTY! beside him. IMPORTANT DATES: 1- Ash Wednesday 5- First Quarter Moon 11- Purim begins at sundown 12- Daylight Savings Time begins / Full Moon 17- St. Patrick's Day 20- Benito Juarez's Birthday (MEX) / Spring Begins / Last Quarter Moon 28- New Moon APRIL The top render depicts Nightmare Freddy as seen in his teaser of FNaF 4. He for some reason is rendered at the same quality of the teaser, minus the background, but zoomed in. Making him very low quality. You view him in CAM 5 (Back Room), still at 2 AM. 75% power is left as you are using 3 bars of power. Down below depicts Freddy in Chica at the top as seen in the FNaF 3 posters. Below is BB's head with the phrase MY FUN DAY!!! beside him. IMPORTANT DATES: 1- April Fools' Day 3- First Quarter Moon 9- Palm Sunday 10- Passover begins at sundown 11- Full Moon 14- Good Friday 16- Easter 17- Easter Monday (CAN) 19- Last Quarter Moon 22- Earth Day 24- Holocaust Remembrance Day 26- Administrative Professionals Day / New Moon MAY The top render depicts Withered Foxy with his head tilted. It is now 3 AM and you got 72% of power left, with 1 bar being used. You see him at CAM 1C (Pirate's Cove). Down below Bonnie and Chica as depicted in FNaF 3 are seen up top. Down below is the Foxy Plush with the words ITS ME!!! beside it. IMPORTANT DATES: 1- May Day / Labor Day (MEX) 3- First Quarter Moon 5- Battle of Puebla Day (MEX) 10- Mother's Day (MEX) / Full Moon 14- Mother's Day 19- Last Quarter Moon 20- Armed Forces Day 22- Victoria Day (CAN) 25- New Moon 26- Ramadan begins at sundown 29- Memorial Day JUNE The top render shows the classic "Angry Freddy" staring at the camera. It is still 3 AM, but you now have 66% power remaining. 2 bars are being used and Freddy is seen at CAM 1A (Stage). Down below is Freddy and Bonnie as depicted in the FNaF 3 posters up top, while the Freddy Plush is seed at the bottom with the phrase LET'S PARTY! beside him. IMPORTANT DATES: 1- First Quarter Moon 9- Full Moon 14- Flag Day 17- Last Quarter Moon 18- Father's Day 21- Summer begins 24- Eid al-Fitr begins at sundown / St.-Jean-Baptiste Day (CAN) / New Moon JULY The top render depicts Withered Golden Freddy in a slumped position at CAM 7 (Bathroom). 59% of power is remaining using 4 bars at 4 AM. Down below shows Chica and Freddy at the top like from the FNaF 3 posters, and the Puppet at the bottom with the phrase FUN TIME! beside it. IMPORTANT DATES: 1- Canada Day / First Quarter Moon 4- Independence Day 9- Full Moon 16- Last Quarter Moon 23- New Moon 30- First Quarter Moon AUGUST The top render depicts Nightmare Bonnie's FNaF4 teaser, and just like Nightmare Freddy's render, it has been zoomed in and is of a lower quality. It is 4 AM left at 44% of power with 3 bars of usage. He is found on CAM 6 (Kitchen), which is weird considering the camera was audio only in FNaF1. Down below shows Chica and Bonnie as seen in the FNaF 3 posters at the top, while Toy Bonnie is waving down below with the phrase CELEBRATE! beside him. IMPORTANT DATES: 7- Civic Holiday (CAN) / Full Moon 15- Last Quarter Moon 21- New Moon 29- First Quarter Moon 31- Eid al-Adha begins at sundown SEPTEMBER The top render shows Nightmare Chica in a pose with her Nightmare Cupcake in hand. It's 5 AM and you have 36% power left. 2 bars are being used. She is being seen at CAM 1A (Stage). Down below shows Freddy and Chica as seen in the FNaF 3 posters up top. Down below is Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy, and Toy Chica in their poses of the Celebrate Poster. Beside them is the text CELEBRATE! IMPORTANT DATES: 4- Labor Day (USA/CAN) 6- Full Moon 10- Grandparent's Day 11- Patriot Day 13- Last Quarter Moon 16- Independence Day (MEX) 20- Rosh Hashanah begins at sundown / New Moon 22- Fall begins 28- First Quarter Moon 29- Yom Kippur begins at sundown OCTOBER The top render shows Springtrap's full upper body from the FNaF3 icon. It's 5 AM with 21% power left. 3 bars of power are being used and Springtrap is seen in CAM 5 (Back room). Down below Freddy and Bonnie are shown as they were in the FNaF 3 posters up top. Down below is Springtrap's head with the jaw open, revealing Michael Afton's corpse under it. Beside him is the phrase LET'S PARTY! IMPORTANT DATES: 5- Full Moon 9- Columbus Day / Thanksgiving Day (CAN) 12- Day of the Race (MEX) / Last Quarter Moon 16- National Boss Day 19- New Moon 27- First Quarter Moon 31- Halloween NOVEMBER The top render shows a Nightmare Balloon Boy full body render. It is 6 AM and you have 12% Power left. 4 bars are being used. NBB can be found in CAM 2A (Left Hallway). Down below Chica and Bonnie, as seen in the FNaF 3 posters, are displayed at the top. Down below is a full body render of BB, with the text MY FUN DAY!!! beside him. IMPORTANT DATES: 1- All Saint's Day 2- All Soul's Day 4- Full Moon 5- Daylight Saving Time ends 10- Last Quarter Moon 11- Veterans Day / Remembrance Day (CAN) 18- New Moon 20- Mexican Revolution Day 23- Thanksgiving Day 25- First Quarter Moon DECEMBER The top render is of Nightmare Chica from the FNaF 4 teaser. As of the previous 2 with this case, the general quality is lower than other renders. It is 6 AM and you have 0% power left, however you are still using 1 bar of power. She is seen in CAM 4B (Outside Right Door). Down below Chica and Freddy are displayed as shown in the FNaF 3 posters above. Below is Toy Chica beside the text PARTY TIME! IMPORTANT DATES: 3- Full Moon 7- Pearl Harbor Remembrance Day 10- Last Quarter Moon 12- Hanukkah begins at sundown / Virgin of Guadalupe Day (MEX) 18- New Moon 21- Winter Begins 24- Christmas Eve 25- Christmas Day 26- Kwanzaa Begins / Boxing Day (CAN) / First Quarter Moon 31- New Year's Eve THE BACK The back shows all 13 renders minimized for the page. January is presented to the left to show what the calendar looks like generally. DateWorks ''is shown at the bottom with www.trendsinternational.com being linked below it. At the middle-bottom it says: '© 2016 Scott Cawthon. All rights reserved''' No portion of this calendar may be reproduced, digitized, or copied in any form without written permission from the copyright holder. While we have made every effort to ensure the accuracy of the information presented on this calendar, we cannot be held liable for any errors, omissions, or inconsistencies. PUBLISHED AND DISTRIBUTED BY TRENDS INTERNATIONAL LLC, INDIANAPOLIS, IN 46268. ♻ Printed in recyclable paper USA $14.99 CAN $17.99 Alternate Version/Beta There seems to be another version of the calendar where the renders that aren't the Nightmares are replaced with crudely drawn pictures. The January tickets also seem brighter, while Nightmare Fredbear seems more saturated. It hasn't been confirmed yet if this is an alternate version or a beta picture. The Target online listings use this image, but it is unknown if this alternate version or the normal one is bought as no other images give reference. Alternate Cover A version with an alternate cover was released depicting Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica amongst the stage shown in the trailer of FNaF 1. The static seems to be gone and the text is moved around. The background of the stage seems of a lower quality than the characters. The picture taken seems to be a scan of the calendar still wrapped, as there is no actual picture of this alt cover published.Category:FNaF1 Category:FNaF2 Category:FNaF3 Category:FNaF4 Category:Freddy Fazbear Category:Springtrap Category:Chica Category:Foxy Category:Bonnie Category:BB Category:Golden Freddy